All the Pain: Edited Version
by NarutoUno2
Summary: Deidara was Orochimaru's slave, scarred and broken he hope that he finds love in the arms of a sexy red-head that he can't seem to take his eyes off of. Can he he really hope for something different from his new master?MA SasoDei NaruSasu ZabuHaku KisaIta
1. 1: Orochimaru, Scars, Sasori & Sasuke

**All the Pain: Edited**

Chapter 1- Orochimaru, Scars, and Sasori & Sasuke

**September 16, 2040**

Deidara stood in quiet apprehension, the glass separating himself from the masters reflected harsh light into his turquoise eye; specks of brown danced in the shimmering pools. His naked skin was pale against the harsh lights and he longed to be in dimmed one's on the other side of the glass.

All the slaves aligned against the wall, naked, and displayed like ugly mannequins. Deidara hoped that for his sake that this showing proved to give him a master that would take care of him.

"That one." A harsh, hissing voice spoke. Deidara forced himself not to flinch as he was appraised by this skinny snake like man, a snake! Where had the though come from? Deidara flinched as Naruto reached out and touched the glass, the small blond smiled slowly before pulling a face with the man.

Outrage flashed in the man's dark eyes and Deidara slapped Naruto on the shoulder, trying as much as possible to keep his face stoic.

"_What, He's just a crony old snake; I'm not worried about him?"_ Naruto said hotly. Deidara ignored the fact that the blond talked in their native tongue. The man snickered and leaned close to the glass as the light flashed over his face, Deidara could make out purple snake like pupils.

"_You're coming with me."_ The man spoke in their tongue. Deidara could not stop the tremble that had his fingers shaking as he stepped back. Naruto flinched and turned as their handler came thundering around the corner, he stopped at the snake man and grabbed a thin hand with his chubby fingers and kissed the man's wrist.

"Orochimaru-sama, have you found anything you like?" Sanson spoke. Deidara flinched as Orochimaru's eyes flashed over him then moved to Naruto. He smiled slowly and leaned in close to Sanson, whispering in his ear.

"They are from Konoha, Orochimaru-sama, orphans picked up by the traders." Sanson said. Orochimaru nodded then turned back to them. Deidara stared him in the eye, feeling his pulse pick up as a wicked small turned over on Orochimaru's lips.

"I want them both." Orochiamaru said, "Give me two years… how old are they?"

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," Sanson replied, "Deidara is eighteen and Naruto is sixteen." Orochimaru nodded and waved his hand. Sanson pressed his hand against the class, a silver line rolled up the glass. Deidara closed his eyes as the identifiers passed over them. The glass closed down on Naruto's right and Deidara's left and the glass in front rose. Blocking the other slaves. Keeping them away from the Master's contact.

Two of Sanson's men came to Deidara and Naruto, placing collars around their neck and leather cuffs around their wrist; both items gave them as uncomfortable feeling and allowed barely any movement. The leashes were handed to Orochimaru, who gave both a sharp tug, and led them away.

"Please return them unharmed Orochimaru-sama," Sanson said, "They are some of our best products…" Deidara looked up as Sanson trailed off and was caught in Orochimaru's soulless purple and gold pupils. A wicked smile traced Orochimaru's face and he gave another tug on the leashes before turning away.

Deidara shivered as he followed behind his new master. He looked at Naruto and saw the blond grumbling grudgingly at his cuffs. Deidara watched in dispassion as Naruto grouched at his cuffs; he thought of the next two years. His heartache, he barely knew Orochimaru but he really wished he was dead right now…

* * *

><p><strong>August 26, 2041 <strong>

Deidara groaned as Orochimaru pounded into him, his shaft pressing against his sweet spot forcing a moan from between his lips. Deidara wanted to gag as Kabuto forced his dick into his mouth, giving him no chance to breath Kabuto went at it.

Orochimaru slapped him hard on his ass, pulling a groan from him. No matter how much he hated to admit it. This felt so fucking good! A good feeling pooled in his stomach and he felt his balls tighten as he came hard, his cum splattering all over the silk sheets.

Orochimaru jerked back roughly from his abused hole. He could feel the man's cum from earlier leak from between his cheeks. Kabuto gave a nasty chuckle as Deidara was jerked roughly by his hair; Orochimaru slapped him roughly, forcing him forcing him to his knees.

"I told you about coming before I did." Orochimaru growled. Deidara nodded trying to keep the tears from his eyes. He frowned as Orochimaru grabbed him by the hair, pulling him towards the closet. Deidara struggled, the quick bubbling panic making him want to throw up.

"This should teach," Orochimaru growled, as he forced Deidara into the musky closet, "how to listen to your master." He punched Deidara in the stomach, hard, the blond coughed then gagged. As Orochimaru closed the door what little Deidara's master fed him came up.

**Eight Hours Later**

Deidara sobbed quietly, he heard Naruto cry out some more as he abused by Kabuto and Orochimaru. He pressed himself as close to the wall as possible as Naruto's enraged screamed echoed in the dark closet.

Why did Naruto fight it? Why couldn't he just taking lying on his back, figuratively and literally, and just allowed Orochimaru to do what he wanted.

"Orochimaru." The quiet, desolate voice made Deidara place a hand over his mouth, to quiet his sobs. Mandara Uchiha. Orochimaru's master in a sense, though Orochimaru called them co-workers; Deidara knew that Mandara had this aura about him that screamed leader and a don't-shit-with-me vibe.

"Come," Mandara said, "I have another assignment for you, leave the slave for Kabuto." He heard a light grumble then a rustle of rough clothing. He crawled closer to the door and listened; the sound of creaking hinges and then a silence so thick Deidara felt himself choking on it.

He flinched as the door was jerked open, spots danced in his vision as he was pulled from the closet. He sighed as he was pressed into the silk sheets, the sweaty material felt gross against his cold skin, but he welcomed the light.

"Deidara~" Kabuto called in a sing-song voice. He felt the silver's knee press into his back and fingers caressed his ass cheeks, feeling over his flesh before sharp slaps echoed in the room. Deidara cried out and tried to crawl away, but a weight settled on his back; keeping him still.

"No, please." Deidara cried. He tried to pull away, he looked around and he spotted Naruto pressed against the wall, in the corner, his blue eyes wide and dull as he sat there, like a broken toy. Deidara began to shake, before pain erupted, coming from the back of his thigh and traveling to his brain.

He felt the puke erupt from between his lips, the acid burning his throat and acidic smell burning his nose. He gasped as again the pain came, his stomach rolled and he threw up again. He tried to crawl away, but Kabuto pressed harder on his spine and the pain increased, this time on the backs of both thighs.

"Please," Deidara heard himself whimper, "Stop." He couldn't even tell he was talking; everything seemed like a black and white, slow-moving, movie.

"Don't pass out Deidara," Kabuto said, Deidara struggled to listen to him. There was a promise of pain if he disobeyed. The pain came again and he started to slip away into darkness. As he slipped further and further into a black hole…

"Aww, I can feel your muscles relaxing." Kabuto whined, "Such a shame." Deidara could tell from his voice he wore a smirk on his face, and then everything slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>September 17, 2042<strong>

Deidara whimpered as Kabuto slammed into him again, he was pressed against the window, his naked body uncovered as Kabuto took him inside the car. He heard Naruto growl, but a sharp slap resounded in the car and then nothing but Deidara's own whimpers and Kabuto's grunts sounded in the privacy of the limo.

"Damn." Kabuto groaned as he came hard, his cum shooting deep into Deidara tight, abused hole. Blood and cum slid down the blonds thigh. The blond slumped against the side of the car, never touching the seats as Kabuto sat back and tucked himself back into his slacks.

"We can't keep them Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto grinned. Orochimaru kept his face stoic as he pet Naruto's head. The blonds grimaced, but Orochimaru seemed to thrive on the blond man's annoyance.

"Mandara thought we should change it up." Orochimaru said. Kabuto grimaced, his dislike for the man that controlled Orochimaru shown brightly on his face. Kabuto opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp annoyed look from Orochimaru left him speechless.

"I might get a red-head this time." Orochimaru said. Deidara tensed, unless things had changed since he and Naruto had been gone, the only red-headed male that was a slave was Gaara, Naruto friend. Naruto growled again and this time he was watched as Orochimaru slapped him soundly in the face.

"Can I have another blond one?" Kabuto smirked. Orochimaru gave a nod and tapped the privacy glass, the black blocker rolled down a little.

"Speed it up," Orochimaru said, "I need to dump these two before Mandara calls again."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." The driver said, the privacy glass slid back into place and Orochimaru continued to pet Naruto's head. Deidara shifted, his skin inching where cum and blood was slowly beginning to dry. Orochimaru must have seen his discomfort, because he let out a tired sigh.

"Clean him up, Kabuto." Orochimaru grumbled. Kabuto nodded and gripped Deidara's skinny bicep and pulled him up onto the seat, placing the older blond over his knees. Deidara heard the rip as a wipe was opened, then the slight pain as the alcoholic wipe was swiped over his hole and down his thighs.

"Ah!" Deidara gasped as Kabuto's finger, covered by the wipe, slipped past the ring of muscle. Deidara groaned as little spikes of pain passed over his spine and ass. He wiggled and Kabuto slapped him hard on his ass and he calmed, allowing his master's minion to clean him.

Once he was done he pushed Deidara back to the floor making the blond lean against his leg. As the car began to come to a rolling stop, Kabuto and Orochimaru hooked Naruto and Deidara up to their leashes.

The door slid open and Deidara almost sighed as he started at the tinted glass doors that led to the showroom. The door opened to the showroom and Sanson stood there, Deidara did gasp as Gaara walked forwards his pale skin alight as he walked to the car. Orochimaru pushed him and Naruto out, their leashes treading on the ground.

Naruto whimpered as he passed Gaara, the red-head acknowledged them with only a bare glance before he was engulfed by Orochimaru's car. Kabuto stepped out; taking up Naruto and Deidara's leashed and began to drag them into them into the building. Deidara saw Naruto look back, but the doors to the limo were already closed.

"Welcome Kabuto-sama." Sanson said. He allowed Kabuto in first; the door closed engulfing the group in a dim light. The showroom was empty and only a few slaves were behind the glass walls. A loud yell echoed through-out the showroom. Deidara flinched, but Kabuto began to walk, a slight smirk on his face.

"To the back?" Kabuto asked. Sanson nodded and Deidara and Naruto were dragged down the aisle to a little black door concealed by the wall paneling. Sanson touched the wall the door swung open, a yell echoed down the ugly, cement walls lined with ugly, harsh lighting.

Kabuto, Deidara, Naruto, and Sanson walked through the door, the cement swinging shut. Deidara flinched as the yell rolled down the hall once again. Sanson nodded to Kabuto who tugged at their leashes, leading them down the hall. They passed cemented cells, the only sort of light coming in from the barred doors.

"Neji," Sanson said as they stopped in front of one of the larger cells and the collars and leashes were taken off before Deidara and Naruto were pushed in together. The door clinked shut and Deidara let out a breath he had known he was holding. There was another yell and Sanson led Kabuto down the hall, the silver smiled slowly at Deidara before he disappeared out of his line of sight.

Naruto and Deidara sat in their cell in silence, both ignoring when the two house servants came in and began to wash them, giving them dingy, old shirts to cover some of their body before leaving. Deidara felt numb and his skin stung, but not from the washing, but from the bruises and scars Kabuto and Orochimaru left on his body.

"Dei." Naruto's quiet voice seemed loud in the cold cell. Deidara looked away from the bars for the first time since he was dropped in here. Naruto's eyes were bright and glistening with tears and Deidara forced himself away from the bars and over to his friend. Naruto had grown in their two years at Orochimaru's, he was taller than Deidara now and he wasn't as skinny.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Naru." Deidara said. He leaned against the wall, his eyes on his friend as the younger blond stared into his corner. He leaned to his side and Deidara guided his head to his lap, running his fingers through Naruto blonder hair. He needed a haircut; the shaggy locks were to his shoulders now.

They clung to each other in silence, both not moving as a shadow fell over the light that flowed into their cell. Deidara looked up; his light eyes meet Kabuto's steely ones. The man smirked and turned and walked away, a length of leash followed, then Neji. The brunette was quiet as he was led away not even looking into their cell.

Deidara bowed his head, allowing himself to be distracted by the mundane task of fingering Naruto's hair. The silence engulfed them, only the sound of soft sniffles from other cells and the groan of the air conditioner bringing the dank hallway to life.

"How is it?" Naruto asked. He didn't turn away from facing Deidara's stomach; the older blond fingered the feather fringe over his left eye. A hideous scar left by Orochimaru, left him blind in that eye. Deidara shrugged, though Naruto wasn't looking to see it.

"I'll live." Was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>November 30, 2042<strong>

Deidara stood behind the glass again, like he had for the last month or so. Naruto wasn't by his side today; Sanson had locked him in the cell for ruining his face… Deidara winced as he was appraised by a pale man with matted brown hair. The man shook his head and moved away.

Deidara had been passed over for the last couple of days after his return from Orochimaru. An eye patch lay over his blind eye now, but that seemed to push away the customers. Deidara was fine with that, soon he was going to be bided and sold off for good, if he didn't start bringing in money.

Deidara watched in uninterested as Naruto was dragged from his cell for the first time in a week, white gauze covered both his cheeks. Deidara had never seen what Naruto's scar were, the day he'd come back from a one-nighter he was bloodied and beaten, then Sanson took care of his wounds pushing him into quarantine, but after that rarely saw him… Naruto had gained his own cell.

"Are you sure sir?" Sanson's worried tone pulled Deidara from his thoughts. He turned his gaze downwards and met the most brooding pair of chocolate eyes he had ever seen. Deidara stared at the man's features, the angled jaw and low cheek bones, the slight hint of muscle under a button down shirt, and the brightest, reddest hair Deidara had ever seen.

"Yes." A smooth voice. Deidara felt himself swoon, but a crash pulled his gaze away from the strangers. Naruto stood glaring at a raven- haired man, his stance tense. The man gazed at him slowly, his eyes tracing Naruto's nude body. Deidara almost gasped at the spark of interest that seemed to pass through Naruto eyes. They were bright again!

"Sasuke, Can you keep it together for ten minutes without Itachi around?" The red-headed stranger called. The raven turned an angry glare at the man and Deidara saw a flash of sadness when this Sasuke looked away from Naruto.

"Shut up Sasori," Sasuke called, "I want this one!" The following statement was added at Sasuke turned another cool gaze on Naruto. The blond was bigger than the raven, tanner too.

"Yeah, yeah let me get mine." Sasori called. The red-head turned his chocolate gaze back over to Deidara, not caring that he was causing a scene. Sanson looked worried as he allowed the glass to flow up and Deidara was pulled from the show case and a collar and cuffs were presented to him again. Sasori took the leash and passed a wad of cash over to Sanson.

"I own him." Was all Sasori said. He followed the red-head without looking back, but a low growl and Deidara turned to see Naruto's leash being handed to Sasuke and the raven passing a shit-load of cash over to Sanson.

Deidara followed Sasori, only realizing that he had been brought for good once he was pressed against Sasori's side in a posh limo. He looked out the window and flexed him fingers. The cuffs not on his wrist anymore. He looked over to Naruto, across from him, sitting on the seat as well; the younger blonds eyes were glazed in amazement.

Deidara sighed as a feeling of calmness and peace wash over him. Maybe… Maybe they would make it after all. Though Deidara wished to hang on to his words and the calmness, he knew that this Sasori and Sasuke could be just as bad as Orochimaru. Cold sweat broke out over Deidara's forehead.

Maybe worse.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my All the Pain: Edited Version; So? Tell me what you think. Please Review<strong>


	2. 2: Sasori Danna, Workshop, Big Step!

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon- So far I am enjoying it. It has more substance than the other one, which interests me, although the first one was still interesting X3. I'm anxious to see how well this one comes along. ^w^ And how much changes. And if Sasuke and Naruto get to be together for the entire story...I'm interested in a lot of things X3 So yeah, I loved it, and wish for more, service the fans!

- Megami 3

Ren Sayonia- Soya nii this is good. I feel really bad for Deidara and Naruto to hell with Orochomaru and Kabuto.

Anyway this is a really good start can't wait for the next :D

TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease- Well! I actually haven't read the un-edited version so I can't exactly compare the two... :x

Now I don't know if I should go read the other one cuz it'd spoil the ending... *conflicted* x_x;;

Nonetheless! :3 I liked it very-much-so and look forward to more! :D

* * *

><p>All the Pain: Edited<p>

Chapter 2- Sasori-Danna, Workshop, Big Step!

**November 30, 2042**

Deidara couldn't suppress his gasp of surprise as they rode the hill to one of the largest houses in Yura. He heard a light chuckle and looked over to see Naruto gaping as well, but before the sound escaped the raven-haired lips; then the blond was staring a glaring match with his master.

Deidara sighed, why did Naruto have to fight so much? He was just going to get himself into more trouble. Deidara pressed his forehead against the cool glass, even though it wasn't winter yet the grass outside was covered with frozen dew. He hadn't noticed the changing season's when he had lived with Orochimaru, though the man rarely let Naruto and him leave their cages.

"It's just you two living here?" Deidara found himself asking. He turned back around facing Naruto again; though the blond was too busy glaring at his raven master (Sasuke seemed interested too). Deidara flinched as he heard the clink of a lighter and turned in time to see Sasori snuff the flame, after the skinny white stick was lit.

"No, Sasuke's brother, Itachi, lives with us as well and his slaves Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku." Sasori said. The red-head inhaled deeply and Deidara flinched as the smoke was blown into his face, he couldn't stop his scowl as his master smirked proudly, as if seeing Deidara show some form of emotion was entertaining. Was it?

Sasori turned away, closing his eyes to enjoy his cigarette. Deidara turned back to watch the act of Naruto and Sasuke, their glaring contest still going strong.

As the car slowed to a crawl Sasuke looked away from Naruto and Deidara caught that little smirk and the mischievous twinkle in his blond friend's eye. The click of the car door opening showed Sasori had already escaped the confines of the car. Deidara waited until Sasuke was out then grabbed Naruto's arm before the younger blond could follow.

"Stop being a bastard," Deidara hissed. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"They brought us for good and it could be the best or worst situation," Deidara growled, "Just stop fighting so much, ok?" Naruto frowned and ripped his arm from Deidara's grip, he scowled at his older friend.

"No, not ok," Naruto said, He started for the open door then jerked his head back to glare at Deidara. The older blond flinched and looked away. "I'm not going to be like you Deidara; I can't just… just roll over to everything that's done to me." Naruto sighed and gave a slow shake of his head; he cast Deidara one forlorn look before stepping out of the car.

Deidara sat in the car trying to breath, his vision was already getting blurry. He was such a fool, he was crying over something as stupid as Naruto pointing out something he already knew; he quickly ran a hand over his eyes, pressing roughly into the soft sockets so the tears would stop then quickly crawled out of the car not wanting his master to wait any longer.

Once he was out in the natural light he realized Naruto and Sasuke weren't there anymore. He jumped when he heard a dry chuckle and turned to see Sasori leaning against the car. His red-headed master leaned away from the car, a new cigarette in his mouth. The bud lit up as his master took a slow drag and then blew the white smoke into the air.

"Come on," Sasori said. He grabbed Deidara's forearm and started him pulling him towards the front door. A pretty brunette stood at the door, her long brown hair fell over her shoulder as she bowed to Sasori when the man grew close enough.

"Hello Haku," Sasori said his voice polite but cold, "Where is Itachi?" Haku looked up and Deidara almost gasped. She was gorgeous, her eyes were big and a soft brown, they twinkled with a motherly light. She smiled slowly.

"He is with Kisame." Haku said. Sasori nodded and gave a low grunt before pulling Deidara into the house. Deidara heard a whimsical laugh from behind him and he knew Haku was laughing at him. He felt his cheeks flush and was so lost in his own thoughts it wasn't until they were in front of a gorgeous glass door that he looked up.

"This is your room." Sasori said. He took another puff of his cigarette and turned the nob, pushing the door open. Deidara slowly walked into the room and took in all the items; he looked at the ornate poster bed and the large, beautiful bay windows with soft looking benches underneath. A large wardrobe leaned against the wall across from the bed, with two fluffy chairs squeezed on both sides of the ebony furnishing. The quilt on the bed was puffed and Deidara held himself back, not to dive into the white covering.

"This is mine!" Deidara gasped. He ran his fingers over the grayish blue paint on the wall as he walked further into the room. It wasn't really large, but it was larger than any room he had every lived in. He heard the creak as the door slid closed and Sasori walked over to the window.

"It is," Sasori said. He pushed the right side of the window and leaned against the wall as he lit another smoke. Deidara watched him in intrigued silence; his master was different, in a good way, but he didn't seem to want Deidara in a sexual way, at least from what Deidara could tell.

"Why did you buy me?" Deidara found himself asking. Sasori turned a blank brown gaze on him and then looked back forward as if the wall would give him an answer to Deidara's question.

"You interested me." Was the only thing the red-head said.

In complete silence Deidara followed his master from the room and the red-head began a tour with an air of uninterest. Deidara contained some gasp of surprise, but couldn't hold his excitement when they passed a room filled with art supplies, he jogged into the room forgetting that he was Sasori was he ripped tarps away from blank canvases and easels. He pulled open drawers and found paints and wet bags of clay. He found more clay in a closet hidden behind more canvases.

"Do you like this?" Sasori's cold voice made Deidara jumped. He dropped the worn brushes he had been inspecting and turned toward his master, who seemed to have another cigarette in his mouth. Deidara felt his face flush and looked at the ground. Before he was sold as a slave, before his parents were killed by his village, he had loved to draw and look at art work.

"Yes, sir," Deidara said. He cast a quick ashamed look Sasori then sighed; it wasn't like the red-headed man was going to let him practice his art, but the next words from Sasori's lips nearly made his heart fly from his chest.

"You would have to ask Haku, since this is all his, but he might let you use of the supplies." Sasori said. He looked directly at Deidara as he leaned against the door frame, sagging slightly against the white painted walls.

Deidara gaped for moment, staring like a fish, "Haku is a slave isn't he." Sasori chuckled and the sound filled Deidara with an unknown feeling, something nice and soft.

"If you haven't noticed yet," Sasori said, "The only thing slaves here aren't allowed the do is leave without their master's permission."

"But…"

"Zabuza is Haku's lover, Itachi brought them to keep them together, Haku cooks and cleans and mostly he'll be watching over you and that blond kid; also Zabuza is mostly brawn for the household, he will only move if he told by Itachi or me and will only stop when he is told by Itachi, Haku, or me."

"There are no rules?"

"Only that you listen when called and that you respect everyone in the house, but those are the house rules. I have my own personal rules; those will come… once we see my shop." Then he was gone, Deidara staring after him in astonishment.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Deidara gasped. The little wooden room filled with chunks of wood styled into puppets, big and small, hung from the ceiling. Deidara sniffed, the smell of fresh cut wood, different types, filled him. He jumped at a soft chuckle and turned just to see Sasori standing against the door frame; hands in his pockets, a smirk on his face, and an almost burnt out cigarette between his lips.<p>

"You shouldn't stand there with your eyes closed and you ass poking out," Sasori said, he started towards the blond patting his bottom before passing him, "You're just trying to temp me."

Deidara felt himself flush, but the feeling of sickness didn't fill him. He couldn't understand it, but he liked Sasori maybe a little more than just sex slave and master, though it was too early to tell, and wasn't like the man wasn't gorgeous.

For some odd reason he wanted to man's approval, his attention. Deidara felt himself becoming depressed; Sasori wouldn't look at him anymore than he would look through a glass case and see a beautiful, _used_ doll, which was a fact.

"Deidara!" Sasori's agitated cough made the blond jump. He looked at his master and flinched realizing he hadn't heard Sasori speak.

"Y-yes Master." He stuttered. He flinched at his own voice, he was never afraid of his masters, no more than he would be something that could injure him physically.

"Pay attention, I'm telling you the rules." Sasori snuffed a cigarette on the arm of one of his dolls. "Don't come in here unless I give permission, I am in here, or Itachi tells you. Don't ever listen to Sasuke when he tells you to come in here, only me and Itachi, the little shit sometimes like to mess my puppets up." Deidara nodded. Sasori smirked and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he grimaced harshly when he realized there were none left. Deidara heard himself laugh when Sasori tossed the empty paper container harshly in the trash.

"Damn, Kisame and Zabuza don't even smoke the same brand." Sasori growled. He didn't even glance at Deidara when the blond chuckled. Both of them jerked when a door to the studio swung open, Deidara jumped back as a large shadow fell over him. He turned his back to Sasori as he looked up, I mean really looked up, the guy was huge!

"What do you want Kisame?" Sasori growled. He itched to wrap his fingers around a cigarette; he took hold on Deidara's wrist instead pulling the blond closer to him.

"Nothing," The man chuckled, "Itachi just wanted to meet your new boy toy." Deidara flushed and flinched when Sasori's cold fingers dug into his side. Deidara looked at Kisame and noticed he was staring at him, his eye half-mast. Deidara noticed then that he was completely naked, but he couldn't work up the energy to be embarrassed, considering he was usually paraded around naked.

"Get him some clothes Sasori, he just got here and we don't want him catching a cold." Kisame said smirking. Deidara bit his lip as Sasori's finger dug into his ribs then relaxed.

"Yeah." Sasori said. Deidara nodded to Kisame as the man slipped outside disappearing within the brightness of the snow outside. There was moment of silence between Sasori and Deidara before a soft tap of his ass had him looking at Sasori.

"Let's get you some clothes, then maybe you can meet Itachi and he won't rag on me like he does his giant fish." Sasori said. Deidara heard the laugh, but he hadn't realized it had come from him until Sasori gave him an amused smirk.

"Keep that up and I'll be really tempted." Sasori chuckled. The amusement didn't really reach his eyes, but it was there. Deidara watched his master leave before touching his cheeks, feeling the tug at his cheeks as he smiled.

This home wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Deidara sat in his room his thin arms wrapped around the posh pillow as he stared outside, his blue eyes casting over the cold frosted ground. A knock on the door made him turn away from the saddening sight to look at the alcove where the door rested. He didn't hear it open so, no one had walked in. Where they waiting for his permission?<p>

"Dei, let me in!" Naruto's half whine made him smile. He pushed the pillow down on the bed and stood up, still ignoring the fact that he was naked.

"Yes Naru?" Deidara said as he walked to the door. Naruto thrust out a pile of clothes, he smiled when he looked back up and laughed a little at Deidara's surprised face.

"These are for me?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Sasu-chan he doesn't like naked slaves, I can't believe Sasori hasn't dressed you."

Deidara pulled a face, "You shouldn't call Sasuke-sama that."

Naruto frowned and pressed the clothes closer to Deidara, once the older blond was holding the items he turned and left, leaving his friend with a dumfounded look on his face. Deidara felt like a complete idiot and tool. Deidara shook his head and walked farther into the room placing the clothes on the edge of the bed, he rolled out the pants first; looking at the black skinny jeans he wondered how he was going to get them on.

Deidara frowned but pulled the piece of clothing from the bed and slipped them on, going commando, buttoned them up, and readjusted his penis within the confines of the tight pants. He smiled, this was better than being naked all the time.

He reached for the shirt next, quickly slipping it on as he heard the door open. He was just adjusting the tight fabric to his shoulders when Sasori came around the corner. He was smoking a cigarette; he didn't glance at Deidara until he opened the window and tipped some ash into the wind.

"Sexy," Sasori said once he got a good look at his slave, he did a couple of look overs before taking a drag and doing it again.

"Master, do-do you need something?" Deidara asked cautiously. Sasori took a drag before answering.

"The blond-

"Naruto," Deidara corrected.

Sasori made a face, but didn't comment, "The blon- Naruto was to give you the clothes then have you make dinner with him and Haku, but he came down alone and I don't care much to call him out for it, you and the blon-, Naruto are pretty much free to do as you wish unless you are told otherwise."

Deidara frowned and nodded slowly.

"Well," Sasori said after Deidara didn't make a move, he arched a nicely trimmed eyebrow, "Go help make dinner."

Deidara nodded and bowed slowly, "Yes, mas…

"Call me Sasori."

"But…"

"It wasn't a recommendation."

"But…"

"Deidara."

"Sasori-Danna," Deidara slapped a hand over his mouth and lowered his eye when Sasori narrowed his eyes. He flinched when he heard Sasori's quick footsteps; once his master was in front of him, he slowly looked up twitching slightly when Sasori reached out to him.

"What happened to your eye?"

Deidara jerked away, realizing Sasori had moved his hair. Was he blind in his left eye?

"I…

Sasori was silent looking directly into Deidara's eyes.

"Never mind, just go make dinner." Deidara nodded and scurried away, but turned when Sasori gave a slight cough; ready to help his master he almost laughed at the adolescent look on Sasori's face.

"I like 'Sasori-Danna'." Sasori said. Deidara couldn't help his smile or the little hop in his step as he walked downstairs, towards the kitchen, to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Deidara watched in apt attention as Haku moved around the kitchen, completing tons of dishes by himself as Naruto slowly chopped lettuce and other vegetables to put into a large bowl on the marble island.<p>

"Hello Deidara-san." Haku stopped, once his quick movements halted everything in the chicken slowed down and gave Deidara time to observe the gigantic room. The blond took in the countertops that wrapped from the opening, where he stood, to a dark wooden door that was adjacent to a rounded dark oak table with four dark chairs. A man sat there, his eyes on a book that rested between his fingers, he glanced up at Deidara but his gray eyes didn't linger long, before he was looking back at the pages.

"Zabuza, you should speak." Haku said, he had already turned back to the stove and was stirring a brownish broth.

Deidara jumped when the book slammed closed, he flinched as "Zabuza" stood, the man towered over him, and his spikey brown locks waving as he gave Haku a withering glare. Haku laughed, but never turned around.

"Come over here Deidara, help Naruto make the salad," Haku said. Zabuza rolled his eyes and walked, slump shouldered, out of the kitchen, "dinners in a few minutes."

"Yeah," Was the gruff reply. Deidara waited for Zabuza to disappear from his peripheral before walking to the island to stand across from Naruto. He let his hair fall over his eyes as he peeled the cabbage. He dropped a few leaves in when a loud crash made him jump.

"Dammit Deidara, "Naruto's voice was loud. I glanced up at Naruto then to Haku; the raven was mixing the brown stuff and a pot of powered mashed potatoes.

"Please, Naru…

"No! I want you to tell me why you let everyone walk all over you?"

"Naru.."

"Why don't you fight back?" Naruto lashed his arm out. Deidara saw Haku flinch and recoiled away from the island, taking slow steps back.

"Please, Naru…"

"No! Deidara why are you…you…you so sad?" Naruto growled. The last word was spoken with such pain that Deidara couldn't stop the tears from welling up and falling. Naruto look dumbstruck and flinched when there a clatter.

"Naruto, why are you upsetting him?" Haku hissed. Deidara at that moment wondered, in all the chaos, wondered if Haku was female or male?

"Haku, come on I'm his friend, I want to know, I want to take care of him."

"Well you're not helping by letting the whole house know how you feel." Haku grouched. Deidara shook his head, pulling on the sleeves of the black shirt, he wiped his eyes. He sniffed and backed away as Haku came around the island, towards him.

"Deidara, come now, sit down." Haku said. His/Her voice was soft as he/she touched his arm leading him to the chair Zabuza evacuated. Deidara continued to rub his eyes, unable to stop the tears as they fell. Naruto teetered on the edge of Deidara's vision, the bigger blond afraid of getting any closer.

"Now, Now Deidara, just sit and allow me **and** Naruto to finish dinner." Haku said. Deidara nodded staring at his hands; he played with his fingers as he sniffed. Haku turned back towards the stove, where the top of one pot danced, little puffs of steam piling out of it, when Deidara spoke again.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The pale blond blurted. There was a moment of silence before Naruto burst, he keeled over laughing, and meanwhile Haku and Deidara were both flushed. Naruto leaned against the island, his hand over his stomach as he laughed so hard tears came to his eyes.

"I-I'm a boy." Haku said, his voice shaking. Deidara blustered as he couldn't find the right words to describe his embarrassment. His hands fluttered as he mashed his fingers together over and over again. Eventually he just got up and walked from the kitchen passing Kisame and a pale man that looked exactly like Sasuke. That must be Itachi, Deidara stopped and bowed slowly.

"He's bowing to you Itachi." He heard Kisame's gruff whisper. Deidara jerked upwards, realizing Itachi's pupils were completely black.

"Itachi-sama?"

"Yes," After a moment, "You must be Deidara." The man said, looking directly at Deidara.

"Yes, Itachi-sama." Deidara nodded, but he figured Itachi wouldn't see it.

"Where you going somewhere?"

"I-I embarrassed Haku so I-I was going to busy myself before dinner." Itachi was quiet then he turned towards Kisame whom leaned down instantly. They spoke silently, Kisame nodding every now and then.

Kisame turned back to Deidara, "Itachi said your chore will be to clean the outside onsen and make sure Sasori's shop is organized."

"Yes, Itachi-sama, Kisame-sama." Deidara bowed, he gave both of them a last look before taking off upstairs. He heard someone whisper before the sounds downstairs disappeared and all he heard was his own heartbeat and his thoughts.

Naruto had said he let everyone walk all over him, but he had spoken back to Sasori today! That was a big step!


	3. 3: Curiosity, Gaara, That Weird Feeling

**Chapter 2 Reviews**

**OneSecondEternity-** Oh my god...

This is simply amazing! I think your writing style is very smooth, and your ideas are nice, fresh, and all around amazing.

Brilliant job, loving this so far, and I simply can't wait for the next update! X333

Hugs,

Harmony

*FAVOURITED*

**Lycan723**- this is really really good so far. I hope you will keep writing and posting chapters because I'm dying to know how this story plays out.

**Megami-Lenia-VampTigreeDemon**- Another wonderful installment ^w^ I can't wait for the next one, I love how feisty Naru is, and Dei will be there soon, I can feel he's getting back his usual feistiness. All in all it was good. Can't wait.

-Megami :3

**TeaAndCrumpetsIfYouPlease**- Yay for an update~! :D

Ah Naruto cares...he just lacks, er, tact? -;;

lol I (like pretty much everyone else) was also confused about Haku's gender when I first read the manga... ^^;;

Ah and Deidara and Sasori are getting along well~

(Cuz Dei is adaptive and cool like that)

;D

I hope those two bond some more, but I wonder if Sasori realizes everything Deidara had to go through with Orochimaru? I dunno that the guy who sold them would mention it...

I'm rambling. ^^;;

Update when you can~!

**Lazy Gaga**- This is kinda cute! I like it! I hope you'll continue!

I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, I'm trying to keep the same elements from the original story in the edited story and so far I like how it is turning out. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it.

All the Pain: Edited

Chapter 3 – Curiosity, Gaara, That Weird Feeling

* * *

><p><strong>December 8, 2042 <strong>

Deidara pushed the mop across the floor for the last time, sighing as he leaned against the handle; he observed his cleaning with a twinkle in his eyes. He hoped Sasori-Danna and Itachi-sama liked his work. Itachi-sama has been sending people in and out of the house to make sure the place was set up for the Snow Festival.

Starting on December 12, aristocrats, on every day, one by one, threw parties to show off their house and satisfied their need to spend money on the ridiculous things.

"Deidara," Haku's voice floated into the onsen, "Come help me with lunch."

"Alright." Deidara called. He rolled the mop and bucket outside, he wiped his hands on his black long sleeve and dumped the dirty mop water into the plants. His other masters had upgraded to the more complicated cleaning systems, but he realized Itachi-sama kept things in the house pretty old.

"Deidara!" Haku called again. Deidara shook his head to clear his thoughts and quickly ran to store the mop and bucket away. He trotted through the back door, the glass panes sliding open when he drew near; he almost slipped as he walked through the threshold of the kitchen.

"Slow down Deidara, I don't want to have to patch you up again." Haku chided playfully. Deidara smiled softly, he honestly didn't know how to act around Haku after their little incident when he had first gotten here.

"Here peel there potatoes." Haku said passing a bowl and very large knife. Deidara flinched and shakily took the knife. He set the bowl on the table and slowly set the knife down, he stared at the silver, pointy tool.

"Deidara?" Haku's voice was quiet, edgy, he could sense Deidara's discomfort. Deidara looked back, giving Haku a shaky smile, and turned back towards his task. He ran his fingers over the rim of the bowl, once he traced it a few times he allowed his fingers to slide to the knife.

He ran his fingers over the length of the blade, feeling the sharp edges prick his skin. He pulled his fingers away staring at the thin line of blood spread perfectly over all his fingers. He touched his fingers to his lips allowing himself a taste. He had never considered hurting himself, really he wasn't even trying it was just when he had been with Orochimaru he always wondered why the man seemed to take such an liking to the amount of blood he spilled during their encounters.

"Haku", Naruto called. Deidara jumped dropping the knife, the silver clattered on the countertops as both He and Haku turned towards the arch, "Why were you letting Deidara use a knife?" Haku looked quite confused by Naruto's statement, but Deidara felt the flush of shame feel him as Naruto cast a blue-eyes glance at him.

"Naruto I don't… Deidara glanced at Haku and caught sight of pale flushed cheeks before he was being pushed towards the entrance. Deidara turned back to Haku to ask him what was wrong when he caught sight of the droplets of blood on the counter.

"He wasn't supposed to get near the sharp things." Naruto growled. His voice was strained and Deidara felt shame feel him as he realized Naruto was trying to protect him… from himself. Deidara was pushed out of the kitchen and Naruto pulled in. He could hear his younger friend grouch at Haku, but his voice was hushed.

"Deidara?" Deidara jumped at his master's voice. He turned quickly, but he saw Sasori glance down at his hand before Deidara could fully shield it from his master's view

"Are you suicidal?"

"No," Deidara's answer was immediate. Sasori glanced up at him and raised a red eyebrow then pulled a box of cigarettes from his pocket. He easily lit one and then looked back into Deidara's pale blue eyes.

"The blood?"

"I was curious…" Sasori's arched eyebrow left Deidara feeling two feet tall. "I mean, I…I wanted to see why…um…"

"Whatever, just go wash is off and then come to the shop and I'll bandage it for you."

"Yes, Sasori-Danna." Deidara bowed. He set a light jog back to the bathroom across the hall from his room. He switched on the light and turned the water on, the liquid almost scalding as Deidara stuck his bloody fingers under the stream. Deidara looked at himself in the mirror and scrunched up his face. His blood tasted horrible, he wasn't naive to believe that Orochimaru and Kabuto liked him for just his blood, but Orochimaru always praised it.

"I'm not suicidal." Deidara muttered as an afterthought. He turned off the water with his good hand and switched of the light as he exited the bathroom. He wasn't suicidal… he liked where he lived now and Sasori-Danna never tried anything. Everything was perfect nothing really bad could happen… right? Deidara had a heady feeling that now, this was the calm before the storm.

Deidara flinched as Sasori quickly pressed bandages on his wounds. He watched as his Danna finished and turned back to the large chunk of ash sitting in front of him. Deidara observed silently as Sasori began his carving his fingers quick as he began to shave shapes from the log.

"Danna, do you make money?" Deidara asked. Sasori glanced at him, but his eyes quickly reverted back to his puppet-in-the-making.

"I live on a trust-fund, but sometimes I sell my puppet to those who wish it." Sasori said. Deidara tilted his head to the side, watching as Sasori carved an intricate eye into his puppets human like face. The thin cheek bones and small ears made it seem that the puppet was starved for… for what?

"What's a trust-fund?" Deidara asked.

"Something that my grandmother left me didn't kick in until she died though." Sasori said. Deidara didn't quite understand he knew it involved money, but how do you get money without working?

"Danna…?"

"Hush, Dei I'm trying to work go help in the kitchen." Sasori said. Deidara bristled at being dismissed and stuck his tongue out at Sasori, blowing a silent raspberry.

"I saw that." Deidara jumped and quickly skimped from the workshop. He smiled softly when he heard his master's amused snort. He liked when Sasori laughed, it brought a smile to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 10, 2042<strong>

Deidara jumped from scrubbing the floor when he heard the sound of the doorbell echo throughout the foyer. He looked up as Sasuke came running down the stairs, Naruto hot on his heels, the blonde's face was red.

"Deidara, Itachi told me to tell you to change!" Sasuke called as he ran into the kitchen. Deidara watched Naruto follow catching a look of un-restrained lust in the blonde's eyes, he gave Deidara a sharp nod as he followed his master. Deidara chuckled when he heard Sasuke's grunt before he walked up the stairs.

"Hurry up Dei!" He heard Sasori call just as walked into his room. He rushed around pulling his hair from the bow and pulling off clothes. He picked out a nice pale blue sweater and the dark blue skinny jeans Sasori brought him. He adjusted himself in the tight pants and raked fingers through his hair pulling the fringe over his eye.

"Dei!"

"Coming, Danna!" Deidara called. He looked at himself in the long wall mirror and raced from the room, pulling on socks as he rounded the corner. He jumped down the steps and stopped dead in the center of the foyer.

Gaara

Gaara was standing near the archway of the kitchen, his eyes dark as he caught Deidara's blue stare. His usually pale emerald eyes were a dull, washed out green. His eyes grew frightened when he realized who he was looking at and then his gaze turned to the archway. Deidara shook when the pale hand reached out and slowly a tall lengthy body followed.

Deidara felt the wicked shiver run down his spine as Orochimaru patted Gaara's cheek and kissed his forehead, the red-head nodded slowly when Orochimaru whispered to him and walked into the kitchen. Deidara stood, like a deer in head lights, frozen as Orochimaru began to stride towards him. He lowered his eyes, all of Sasori's words leaving him mind as his original master walked towards him.

"So you're earned the right to wear clothes now Deidara?" Orochimaru asked. There was a light smirk on his face when Deidara peaked up at him. The blond nodded, shivering as Orochimaru ran his thin fingers through his hair. He jumped when Orochimaru's breath fell over his neck. Deidara squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He felt Orochimaru's lips smooth over his neck, as his fingers fell through his hair, Deidara almost cried as he cowered.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to touch others things without their permission?" Sasori's voice filtered into his fog of fear.

"Yes, but my mother was a useless bitch so I never took her words to heart." Orochimaru replied instantly. Deidara felt himself being jerked away and looked back to see Kisame holding his shirt in a dark, locked fist.

"Orochimaru, I understand that you might have had some relation to Deidara before, but he belongs to the Uchiha household now." Itachi's strong voice fell from behind Kisame. Kisame side-stepped bowing slowly as Itachi stepped up. Deidara was pulled off to the side as Itachi stepped down from the last step and eloped in strong pale arms.

Sasori's breath ghosted over the side of his neck. He buried his face in his Danna's chest as Sasori began to walk away.

"You need to be bathed again." Sasori whispered in his ear. Deidara flushed in embarrassment, how could he embarrass his Danna like this?

"Don't think about it Deidara." Sasori stated. Deidara nodded though his mind was on whether or not Itachi and Kisame noticed his little accident. He felt his masters fingers work quickly and nimbly as he was quickly undressed. He gasped as he was pushed into the shower, the water still cold.

"Wash up, I'll go get you come clothes." Sasori stated. Deidara nodded numbly and began to leisurely wash his body. He covered his abdomen and legs when Sasori stepped back into the bathhouse. The red-head placed a set of clothes on the counter and nodded for Deidara to get out.

Dei turned off the water and slid from the shower. He stumbled a little on wet feet, but Sasori steadied him with a fluffy towel. He leaned against his Danna as the man began to dry him; Sasori's thin hands ran over his body never lingering on any part to long.

Deidara closed his eyes when Sasori began to dry his hair; he huffed when the red-head purposely ran the towel over his face multiple times.

"Danna." Deidara whined. Sasori smirked and couldn't resist kissing Deidara's temple. The blond stiffened, but slowly began to relax into the man he was sure he was falling head over heels for.

"I'm sorry." Deidara muttered. Sasori nuzzled the side of his head, his fingers playing over Deidara sides, which was covered by the towel. Sasori didn't speak as he picked up the clothes and handed them to Deidara. He watched as Deidara began to dress himself; once he was fully dressed he began to pull at his hair, but the sound of a blow dryer made him stop.

"Let's leave your hair down." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and walked over to his master, flinching as the hot air ran over his face and neck. He waited patiently for Sasori to finish to blow-drying his hair. He sighed once the loud, cursed machine cut off; Sasori's finger ran through his hair, pulling his fringe over his mangled eye.

"Now you look gorgeous." Sasori whispered. Deidara blushed and stared at himself in the mirror, his hair was fluffed, but looked really nice falling over his shoulders; the new dark blue shirt was cut in a low arch showing his collarbone and the color looked nice against his slightly red skin.

"Thank you, Danna." Deidara smiled at himself. Sasori walked up behind him and kissed his temple again, making him blush. He rubbed his head against his Danna's chin. The red-head wrapped his arms around Deidara waist, linking his fingers together where they met.

"No problem, Dei." Sasori said. He kissed Deidara again and began to lead him from the bathroom and the happy feeling completely left him. He was going to face Orochimaru; he shivered, but quickly looked up when Sasori squeezed his hand.

"Just hold my hand the whole time." Sasori said. Deidara blushed, but nodded. He wasn't going to pass up a chance to touch his Danna.

* * *

><p>Deidara squeezed Sasori's hand again when he caught Orochimaru looking at him again. Sasori squeezed back, but his eyes were glued on the other red-head at the table. The meal was mostly over, but Gaara hadn't touched a thing on his plate. Haku kept glancing over at the younger red-head, but he mostly talked softly to Itachi, Zabuza, and answered some of Orochimaru's questions about himself.<p>

Deidara smiled down at his hands, when he remembered how Zabuza had almost jumped across the table when Orochimaru asked Haku if knew how to use a dick. Itachi had turned red and quickly and solidly told the snake not to ask such vulgar questions at the dinner table.

Deidara jumped when Sasori growled next to him. He looked up to see Orochimaru standing and holding onto Gaara's arm. The young red-head was slumped forward and a thunderous look was on everyone's face as they glared at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Itachi's voice was stern and pierced the silence that had fallen over the table.

"We've yet to discuss the details of our business transaction." Orochimaru said smugly. He shook Gaara slightly as he backed away from the table.

"I will have to see you on a different day, I'm sure Kabuto will be able to come a different time." Itachi said through gritted teeth. Orochimaru smiled and swept an infuriating gaze over the table lingering over Naruto and Sasuke, then onto Deidara and Sasori.

"I'll see myself out then." He smiled slowly. Deidara shivered and watched as he jerked Gaara away from the table and out of the dining room.

"Go Zabuza." Zabuza nodded at Itachi's command. He pulled Haku close to him seeming to take in his scent before he walked from the room. Everyone stared off into space for a moment; Haku was the first to stand.

"Come now Naruto, Dei let's get these dishes done." Haku said. He began clearing off half-eaten plates, Naruto following close behind, Deidara followed once Sasori released his fingers. He smiled at his master and began to scrape their dishes.

"I'll send Zabuza up with some drinks once he comes back." Haku said. Itachi nodded and Kisame wrapped his arm around the man's waist. He led the blind man from the room, Sasuke, and Sasori close behind.

Deidara, Haku, and Naruto washed the dishes and cleaned the table in silence. As Haku said, he sent Zabuza up with drink as soon as the man walked into the kitchen. He never came back down. Deidara smiled when Naruto began arranging the utensils from largest to smallest.

"Please Naruto, stop moving the dishes around." Haku said. Naruto jumped, the clean cookware falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Haku glared at the hyper active blond and shooed him and Deidara from the kitchen.

"Go to bed, make sure you both get up early and do your chores, we might have more guest tomorrow." Haku said. Deidara nodded and walked from the kitchen, Naruto was already at the top of the stairs when Deidara turned the corner.

"G'night Dei!" Naruto called. He zipped down the hallway, towards Sasuke's room. Deidara smiled and slowly began his ascension up the stairs. A foreboding feeling fell over him and he turned back, looking around the foyer. He sighed when all he caught was the flash of the lights of the marble.

"Everything is fine Dei." Sasori's voice cut through the silence of the room. He turned to see his master standing at the top of the stairs, his hands pushed all the way into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Danna." Dei apologized. Sasori shook his head and turned around to walk back to his room. Deidara watched him go and then turned to walked towards his room. His thoughts still of Gaara, Orochimaru, and the feeling he was getting after Orochimaru left the house.

* * *

><p>Sorry It's late, tell me if you see any mistakes and thanks everyone for reviewing and adding. Finals have been rough junior year so be patient, it's been a while since I've had a chance to type so I hope you like it… Please review<p> 


	4. 4: Neji!, Gone, Monochrome

**Chapter 3- Curiosity, Gaara, That Weird Feeling Reviews **

**DeeaE- love it!**

**i am so happy you decided to continue with this storyy is one of my favs! **

**Lazy Gaga- YESH! An UPDATE! Was NOT expecting this! Plus, it was adorable as all get out! Love ya for the update~!**

**All the Pain Edited**

**Chapter 4 – Neji!, Gone, Monochrome**

**December 12, 2042 **

Deidara nodded and bowed as he allowed another pompous, rich, annoying couple in. They barely spared him a glance. He nodded as a group passed, the boy and girl argued loudly, while a large, wide-shouldered, white haired man followed in an observant silence.

"Ah, Karin, Suigetsu, please be quiet." Itachi's voice made him jump. He looked over at his master's landowner. The raven leaned against Kisame, his fingers wrapped in the dark skin man's large hand. Kisame smiled crookedly at Suigetsu and the white-haired man scowled at him.

"Sasuke is in the sitting room with Naruto and a couple of other guest." Itachi said. The group nodded and as they walked away the girl and boy began yelling again.

"Come, Deidara," Itachi turned, "Sasori wishes to spend some time with you." Deidara brightens immediately. He nods to Tanaka, whom takes his shift at the door, and follows Itachi whom leads him pass a room where Naruto talked loudly and happily with Sasuke's friends. Sasuke glared at the happy blond when he patted him roughly on the back.

"Deidara!" Itachi called. Deidara jumped and quickly followed Itachi. He walked lead to a room which held only a couple of people. Itachi nodded and Kisame slipped away with him, he caught them out of the corner of his eye sneaking upstairs.

Deidara stared into the room, his eyes catching Sasori's body first. He stood next to a tall man with black hair, the ebony locks fell to his shoulders and a mask covered the better part of his face. Next to him a topless man stood, albino, if Deidara remembered what those people looked like. The man had pale pink eyes, and completely white hair with pale skin.

"Danna." Deidara bowed at his master. He shoved away the urge to smile when Sasori wrapped a slim arm around his waist.

"Hn, new slave?" The inflection in the masked man's voice leaned towards a question. Sasori nodded, he blew out a puff of smoke and began to speak slowly with the man. Deidara felt himself growing bored; the prospect of moving more appealing made him fidget a little. The albino slave grinned at him and leaned in close to his master.

"Hidan, get the fuck away from me or I'll make that threat to sell your organs a promise." The masked man growled. Sasori quirked an eyebrow and his arms slid away from Deidara's waist. Deidara frowned and glared at the annoying albino. He made Sasori stop touching him.

"Love ya' to Kuzu." Hiden laughed. He grinned cheekily and kissed his master on the cheek. The masked man grumbled, but made no move to stop his flamboyant slave. Deidara felt the green monster rear its head and felt himself subconsciously press closer to Sasori's side; he wanted a relationship like that with his Danna.

"Deidara look up." Sasori grumbled. Deidara pulled himself away from the other pair; they had begun to argue with one another, rather loudly at that. Sasori pressed an earth-shattering kiss to his slave's lips. Deidara gasped into the kiss, and Sasori, being an opportunist, allowed his tongue to slip into the blonde's mouth. Deidara didn't fight him; he pressed himself closer to Sasori as the redhead ran his fingers over his sides. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist.

"Stop thinking so hard." Sasori said. Deidara touched his lips; he ignored Hidan's cat-calling and wolf whistles as he nodded in answer to his Danna's words. He smiled slowly and leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder. The night was good so far.

* * *

><p>Deidara stirred the broth as Haku and Naruto chopped the items that were to go into the gumbo. He couldn't help the scowl that covered his face. He played dangerously with a knife once. Once! And suddenly no one allows you to touch another sharp object.<p>

"Deidara stop growling at the pot and get the shrimp and lobster from the fridge." Haku scolded. Deidara nodded happy to be away from the boring pot. He rifled through the fridge pulling at the bag of shrimp and lobster mix. He was dropping the mix into the soup when a pounding the front door made him jump.

"Shit!" Naruto's cry made him look over. The blond was holding his finger a small trail of blood coming from the tip made him want to gag.

"Deidara go check the door, while I fix Naruto finger." Haku ordered. Deidara hesitated for a second, but soon he was walking towards the front door. Naruto cry of pain made him flinch, but he opened the door anyway. He almost gagged at who was at the door.

"Dei, please…" That was all Neji said before he passed out at Deidara's feet; the slave couldn't help the choked cry that came out of him. He took a step back, pressing into a broad chest.

"Dei calm down." A pale hand covered his eyes. He felt the tears build up on his cheeks, he pressed his fingers into Sasori's hand trying to block out all forms of light.

"Kisame! Itachi!" Sasori's shout rang loud in his ears. He pressed himself closer to Sasori, his master easily enclosing him in strong arms. Deidara closed his eyes behind Sasori's hand, and then there was nothing but the sound of people moving. He heard Naruto yelling and Kisame and Itachi ordering people around.

"Come on Dei." Sasori soothed. Sasori led Deidara through the foyer and up the stairs with his hand still covering the blonde's eyes. Sasori pulled Deidara closer to him, keeping his hand where Deidara held it. His palm was wet and Sasori found himself pressing his nose into Deidara's hair, molding the slave to his body.

"Come on Dei, let's lay down." Sasori muttered. Deidara nodded and Sasori slowly removed his hand. He led Deidara to the bed whipped his swollen eyes and began to undress him. Once the blond was undressed, he pulled back the covers allowing the slave to crawl in.

"You should be doing this stuff." Sasori grumbled. Deidara didn't speak and a wistful smile fell over his face. Sasori's eyes softened. He pulled his clothes from his body and climbed into bed with Deidara. He pulled the blond close to him, tucking the blond head under his chin. Sasori closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment of peace, feeling Deidara's warm breath over his neck and collarbone, heated his skin. He pulled the blond closer and once his slaves breathing slowed, so did his. He slipped into bittersweet dreams.

* * *

><p>With Neji's subsequent arrival and the chaos the ensued. Itachi and Kisame rushed a leave of all guest, which caused more of an issue as Suigetsu, Sasuke's guest, wanted to stay and see what was happening, but with Naruto's help the annoying man was pushed from the house and the doors were locked.<p>

Itachi sniffed the sneezed, he felt a large hand press against the small of his back then the smell of ash and water filled up his senses. Kisame pressed up against his back.

"You need to relax." Kisame whispered. Itachi sighed, he was correct, as always, but he couldn't; not with all these slaves turning up. His home was becoming more of hostile for the beaten and abused.

"I will love, but only after everything is settled." Itachi said. He felt his lover's breath fan out over his face and then a kiss was placed over each of his eyelids.

"Itachi," Sasuke's voice cut through the touches, "Take Kisame's advice, take a rest, Naruto can get the few guests hanging outside to leave and I'll call the doctors to take care of this Neji fellow." As if summoned by Sasuke's thoughts, Itachi heard the heavy footsteps of Sasuke's slave as he lumbered over, probably to stand behind his master.

"Come on Itachi, you need some sleep," Kisame's breath washed over his cheek, "Sasori and Sasuke can handle everything while you nap." Itachi felt the stares of the three people standing near the grand staircase with him and nodded reluctantly. He probably wouldn't win anyway.

"Thank you Brother." He could hear Sasuke smile, but he felt himself being led up the stairs. Kisame's hand sat low, on the curve of his lower back, and his other one held one of Itachi's own.

"Rest will do you good." Kisame said. Itachi could almost see the smile on his face as a nice gush of air was cooled against his flushed skin. He noticed the heat now coming from his skin and twisting settled into his stomach.

"Let's rest 'Tachi." Kisame voice was gruff, but low. Itachi found himself falling into it, the comfort of Kisame, his slave, his prize, his lover. He felt rather than heard what he said next, but then he was covered in fresh, cool sheets, and a large hand pressed against his stomach. The warm fingers rubbed against his flesh, he sighed at the tingle and his mind rushed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laughed maniacally, he threw the snowball at the prone Naruto. The blond squealed as the cold snow fell onto his back. It was fun making Naruto have a snowball fight without winter clothes. He looked down at his own body, he didn't have much cover either.<p>

"You're wide open Sasuke!" The raven jerked his head up just in time to catch a face full of snowball. He fell back into the snow, a laugh fall from between his lips as the blond launched himself the distance from Sasuke and landed on top of the raven.

Sasuke smiled a little, small twitch of his lips, and it stayed. Naruto placed a cold kiss on his master's forehead and rolled off him.

"We need to go back inside before we both catch a chill." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. He rolled back and then with a forward motion he threw himself up into a standing position.

"Let's go then Sasuke-sama." Naruto said. Sasuke scowled at the honorifics, but latched onto the hand that was laid out before him. He was pulled into Naruto's chest, the blond grunted and turned Sasuke to face away from him, they began a quiet journey to the house.

"To leave this place so unguarded Itachi must be a fool." The voice made both of them jump, but they were not quick enough to turn around as suddenly they were both covered in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>December 18,2042<strong>

Sasori was jerked awake by the sound of a scream. It echoed through the house and left a chill in his bones. He swiped the covered from his body and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his cleanest pair of cotton pants and shorts. He pulled out a pair for Deidara and a shirt as well.

"Dei, wake up." He pulled the covers from the bed exposing the blond's naked body to the slight chill that came from removing their quilt. His lover shivered and grasped blindly for the blanket, when his dainty fingers didn't get ahold of everything he jerked awake, sitting up quickly.

"Get dressed," Sasori said, "Something's wrong." Deidara's face grew pale, but he pulled on the clothes Sasori picked out for him and ran to take his master's hand.

"Why are you scared?" Sasori asked. Deidara flinched, then frowned, a scowl made slow work of his face.

"I'm not." He hissed, but his hand tightened a little around Sasori's as they neared the grand staircase. They both could not contain their frowns of horror as once they saw the glistening vermillion pool that waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"My god!" Deidara released Sasori's hand the raised down the staircase, he tip-toed around the pool and made straight for the sitting room. Sasori moved at a steadier pace, he didn't cast that much of the glance at the blood and moved slowly to the sitting room.

Deidara sat on the floor near the couch, holding a alabaster hand between his rosy fingers. Itachi stood with Kisame behind the couch, the raven's fingers gripped the leather tightly, Kisame's own darker hands covered his pale ones. Haku and Zabuza stood in a corner; the ephemeral black-haired slave has his face turned into his master's chest.

"Who is it?" He broke the tense silence. Itachi and Deidara jumped, his blond glanced in his direction, but made no move to come to him.

"Sasuke?" He asked. When his said the young master's name the room seemed to collapse. Itachi suddenly leaned heavily against Kisame and his blond released the limp hand and sat back, his back against the coffee table.

"Who...?" Itachi lashed out sending several expensive pieces of artwork to the floor.

"Orochimaru." The barely spoken work startled them all. Sasori turned to see Neji standing there, he was dressed to serve in the usual comfortable black button up and black denim the male house staff worked in.

"What?" The one word was venomous.

Neji glanced at his master, his clear eyes were hard to decipher, but Sasori detected fear and some hatred, for whom it remained to be seen as it could have been Itachi or Orochimaru, as both of them had a great impact on Neji's lives

"Why would Orochimaru attack Sasuke?" Sasori asked. He kept his voice neutral.

"Leverage? Need? Orochimaru has countless reasons," Neji said. He walked furthur into the room and took a seat on the unsoiled couch; Sasori caught a frown forming on Itachi's pale brow. "He could be just being spiteful, he rarely doesn't want anything and it is even more rare for him to have to work hard for something. He most likely hates you as he did at one point want Naruto and Deidara and he likes to get under people's skin, taking something important, but otherwise unthought of to take." There was a pressuring silence after Neji's explanation, but everyone began to understand that to some degree Neji was most likely correct.

This man was a twisted fuck, he didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted.

"But why kidnap Naruto? Why not go after Deidara?" Itachi voice was scathing. Sasori grunted when Deidara flinched.

"Because Naruto is more interesting," Neji and Deidara spoke together. Everyone glanced between the two, but Deidara spoke first.

"I was too compliant to some degree, yes I fought, but eventually the pain won out with pride and I would give in." The blond glanced at Sasori. "Naruto was always fighting, he was a fighter even before we met Orochimaru, but that man brought out a more volatile side of Naruto." Sasuke groaned and Deidara touched his hand again, he glanced at everyone in the room then back at the groaning young raven.

"Once when I was taking care of Naruto after one of his incidents with Kabuto," The blond licked his lips and collected his words, "He was badly beaten and as I was tending to the worst of the wounds, with what little HE gave us... Naruto was out cold and when I heard him groaning I turned him over to make sure the wounds that were on his chest weren't too bad. You know, Naruto was always a fast healer it was one of the several things I envied him for, but when I turned him over, there was nothing there, no scars, no ointment, it was all gone...

"You're saying Naruto healed incredibly fast?" Neji cut in. The blond shook his head and smirked.

"It was more like he was never hurt in the first place." Deidara frowned, "It was so fucking stupid of me to think that HE didn't notice, but I didn't say anything and when Naruto came around, he gave me this funny look and then smiled as if our situation was completely OK, like him "reversing time" was something that happened on a regular basis." Sasori placed his hand on Deidara shoulder, the blond was trembling, he twitched at the touch but made no comment of it.

"That incident was some days before we were sold back to the brothel, Orochimaru usually took me or Naruto with him on his trips, but he gave vague hints that this meeting wasn't something we were to know about."

"So he attacked me and took Naruto because he was different?" Sasuke wheezed. They looked at him and Itachi made a choking sound and then sighed as Sasuke began to elevate himself on the couch. Haku rushed to his side and touched his shoulder trying to get him to lay down again.

Sasori looked over Sasuke's body as the raven sat up."Is that all your blood?" Sasori wondered. Sasuke glanced down at his person and shook his head, his brow furrowed and he groaned and allowed Haku to press him back into the couch.

Since no one seemed to know what to say, "Let's get Sasuke upstairs and cleaned up, Itachi you should go rest as you were doing before," Sasori issued out the orders calmly. Itachi raised his head, his sightless eyes landed directly on the redhead, but he didn't argue, he didn't speak, he just took Kisame hand and dragged the shark man from the room.

"Haku how about you round up some people the clean up the mess in the foyer," The redhead glanced at the now wheezing raven,"Sasuke do you want help?" Sasori asked. The youngest was sitting up now, holding his head and stomach, he was strikingly pale.

He glanced at Sasori, "No, I'll do it myself, just...just take me to the outhouse bath." Deidara was standing at Sasori's side now.

"Dei, go run the bath, I'll bring Sasuke." Sasori said. The blond looked like he was going to argue, but a stern look from Sasori had a flash of annoyance crossing through his pale blue eyes before he walked-stomped off.

Sasori turned back the youngest Uchiha and leaned forward to take up his arm. He was not that much taller than the raven so they were able to walk with one of the raven's arms over his shoulder. He limped a little, but they made it through the foyer and the sliding doors without much incident beside the once that Sasuke almost tripped Sasori and without the help of the wall they both would've ended up on the floor.

Once in the outside bath, the raven made quick work of his clothes, neither of them caring for nudity. Deidara barely passed Sasuke a glance once he came from the main bath. Sasuke gave him a little smirk and walked into the bath and suddenly with was just Sasori and Deidara and a closed door.

* * *

><p><strong>December 28, 2012<strong>

Christmas came and went without so much as a whisper of Naruto or Sasuke for that matter, the raven has become withdrawn, he would only speak to Itachi and Sasori, but most of the time he just zoned out or he grew angry enough to tear up his room. Everyone had stopped trying to control his chaos. Itachi did more around the house, but the blind man was steadily going weaker; he didn't readily show his face around the manor and when he did he seemed too thin, too pale, too weak.

Kisame had become something awful. He rarely left Itachi's side and he didn't let anyone near the man besides a doctor. This seemed to be a common thing, these house calls.

Sasori and Deidara were really the only ones that pulled through the situation. The redhead and the blond worked hard to make sure everyone else got their jobs done and took over jobs that Kisame and Itachi would usually have been doing. Sasori has become head of household, he was made the deals that allowed the Uchiha mineral business to thrive; while Deidara, with Haku's help, as the new head slave, cooked and headed the cleaning; he rallied up the slaves and help, motivating them to keep house as clean as possible for when Naruto returned and Sasuke and Itachi were feeling better. Zabuza stayed as he was, he kept an eye on the darker sides to the futuristic business world, he kept tabs on anyone that has anything to do with Orochimaru, but the man seemed to have disappeared and it seemed that the family would have to wait for their missing loved one to return to them.

Things were starting to look up, until...

The ring of the doorbell made Haku and Deidara stop at their work. The blond placed the dish towel on the edge of the sink and ripped the apron from around his waist and placed it on the edge of the sink as well.

"I'll get it." He smiled at Haku and left the kitchen. Deidara smiled at his master as he caught the red-head's eye from the living room. He was still smiling when he opened the door. Everything stopped when he caught who was on the other side of the door, a tired look in his eye.

"N-Naruto!" The blonde bursts. There was a crash from the kitchen then Haku was coming around the corner and Zabuza and Sasori were looking from the threshold of the living area.

"Hello Dei." Naruto smiled humorlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long time, but I'm not tired of this story I've just been having some issues and I'm graduating soon so yeah. Hope you enjoy<strong>


	5. 5: He's Back, Their Gone, Whatever it

**Chapter 4: Neji!, Gone, Monochrome Reviews**

Goldsparkles- Awww this it's so good! More please!

DaaeE- Naruto camed back

Guest- Yay Naruto is back. Love This Fanfic!

* * *

><p>All the Pain Edited<p>

Chapter 5 - He's back!, Their Gone, Whatever it Takes.

Last Time:

The ring of the doorbell made Haku and Deidara stop at their work. The blonde placed the dish towel on the edge of the sink and ripped the apron from around his waist and placed it on the edge of the sink as well.

"I'll get it." He smiled at Haku and left the kitchen. Deidara smiled at his master as he caught the red-head's eye from the living room. He was still smiling when he opened the door. Everything stopped when he caught who was on the other side of the door, a tired look in his eye.

"N-Naruto!" The blonde bursts. There was a crash from the kitchen then Haku was coming around the corner and Zabuza and Sasori were looking from the threshold of the living area.

"Hello Dei." Naruto smiled humorlessly.

* * *

><p>December 28, 2042<p>

"Hello Dei." Naruto smiled humorlessly. The shock rolled from the blonde in waves, he reached out and touched Naruto cheek then shrunk back when the person in front of him didn't disappear.

"Naruto." Deidara let the name pass between his lips before he jumped forward, throwing the door wide open. He hugged the larger blonde, pressing Naruto's face into his right shoulder. Naruto had shrunk, he was stalkier, and his hair had some brown in it now, but he was back!

"Deidara don't have him stand outside, come on in." Sasori's voice broke through the moment. Deidara put Naruto at arms length and then pulled him into the house, hurrying him from the cold. He shut the door as the bigger blonde walked further into the foyer, the rest stayed at a distance watching Naruto take in the room. When he looked at Haku and smaller brunette raced to him and jumped into Naruto's arms crying.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad you're back!" Haku wailed. Naruto patted his head and Deidara watched with watering eyes. Sasori padded over to his blonde lover, he kissed the red cheek and snaked an arm around his waist.

"Amazing." Sasori whispered. He squeezed deidara tighter and watched as Zabuza pulled Haku away from Naruto, the blond laughed and smiled that smile that they had all missed, the smile that held sunshine.

"What in god's name...?" Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs, the sound of glass on the stairs jostled everyone and the house itself seemed to hold its breath as Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another.

"God, Naruto... Naruto." Sasuke closed his eyes, he stepped down the stairs and onto the pieces of glass.

"Sasuke!" Deidara called out. He lunged forward, but Naruto was already there, Naruto grabbed at Sasuke, but the raven side-stepped him taking another step down. He winced as glass dug deeper into his foot, but steeled himself. He glared at his former slave. His fingers trembled at he reached for Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered. He touched Naruto's cheek, the blond closed his eyes and pressed his face against the warm, pale hands. Sasuke let out a happy moan and leaned forward with all his weight. Naruto caught his lover and pulled him close.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Sasuke breathed. He pressed his face into Naruto's neck. He was back, he wanted him there forever. Naruto pulled Sasuke close and lifted his raven into his arms.

"Sasuke." He kissed Sasuke's cheek and lifted him from the floor, making sure his uncovered feet didn't touch the glass. He placed feather like kisses on the ravens red cheeks, wet eyelids, and his raven bangs.

Deidara smiled and couldn't stop the happy chuckle that tore from his throat. He hugged Sasori and looked at the smiling couple that stood on the glass covered stairs, one holding the other.

Things moved fairly quickly after that. Sasuke and Naruto disappeared upstairs, most likely to consummate their reunion, the rest moved about the house completing the jobs assigned to him before Naruto interrupted their routine. The cooking was done quickly now that the mood throughout the house had changed to a happier one.

Itachi came down from his room, Kisame behind him a large smile rose up across the dark man's face as he brought the weakening raven into the kitchen. Itachi's color was off, but the only sign of weakness he showed was a placed hand on Kisame's forearm, but that could be considered a matter of blind transport.

"You guys didn't bother to call us down and tell us the little bugger is back?" Kisame snickered. Itachi smiled at his side and allowed Kisame to guide him to the stool near the island. The shark-man placed his hands on his lover/master's shoulders and allowed the man to lean on him.

"I assume the shock has gotten to all of you and will condone the short-term memory." Itachi laughed.

Deidara smiled at Haku. "He's back, He's back and everything will...

"How did he get back?" Sasori interrupted. He's been standing by the large pantry door. He was leaning heavily against it and the furrow in his brow made everyone stop.

"What, Sasori why would-

"I mean, it's Orochimaru, right, he doesn't just let things go."Sasori glanced up. Itachi looked paler, Kisame rubbed a soothing hand over his shoulder blades and pressed his chin into his raven head. "I don't mean to be a bastard, but it seems impossible, just impossible, that he would just let Naruto go and alone.

Wouldn't he come to gloat, or rub it in our faces, some scathing remark. It seems too simple for him to just let Naruto go after he almost killed Sasuke to get him. Something's wrong."

Deidara opened his mouth to retort. Zabuza butt in. "He's right."

"Zabuza...

"Hush, Haku." The man grouched, "There is no point in sugar-coating the truth, You must understand, that man only does things that are well-planned and cynical. He would have known we would welcome Naruto back, he also would have..." A crash sounded from upstairs.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called. He tried to stand, but Kisame pushed him down. He looked at Haku and Deidara and then he rushed up the stairs. Zabuza and Sasori raced after him. Deidara debated standing there, but he couldn't just leave Itachi.

"Alright, for now let's calm down." haku mediated. He grabbed Itachi's hand and led him to the table. Without Kisame there it would be dangerous for him to sit on the stool. They all sat around the table, quiet and waiting.

* * *

><p>The three men move up the stairs quickly. They don't make too much noise while it is happening. They round the corner of the left wing, where Sasuke's room is. They stop at the door, the only sound is deep breathing and somewhat of staggering breaths as well.<p>

"Three people." Zabuza said. They looked at one another. Kisame knocked on the door.

"Is everything good in there?" He called. The breathing hitched and then a quiet moan flowed from beneath the door. "Sasuke? naruto?" The moans continued, but they received no response.

"no...Stop!" The cry caused the men to jump and they pressed against the door. The breathing has stopped as did the moans. Kisame looked at his companions and nodded to the door. He stepped back to the other wall and took a running start at the door. The nice wood, shook and caved, and the man did it again; the wood shook some more and splintered. He did it one more time and it fell open, the lock broken and hanging from the splintered door.

It shook them at the scene of the room. Orochimaru leaned over Sasuke's body, the raven was breathing heavily and his eyes were red-rimmed and hazy.

"Holy Shit." Zabuza said. Kisame looked enraged and he charged at the bed, but the snake man pulled out of Sasuke and pulled the young raven up. He placed a kiss against the raven locks, he stepped back holding the obviously drugged raven and pulled him from the shattered window.

"No!" Kisame growled. He raced to the window, but the sound of peeling tires only showed turned up snow and dirt. Naruto was nowhere to be found and Sauske was gone. They were both gone. Kisame let out an animal-like scream and started trashing what was left of the room.

He lashed out at the hand that touched his shoulder. he looked back to growl something harsh at the people in the room with him. It was Itachi, his raven master stood there with an angry frown on his face.

"Calm down, Kisame." He said

"Itachi..." he felt those pale hands on his cheeks, rubbing down til they touched his neck. He sank to the floor, his knees making no sound when they touched the soft blue carpet. Itachi ran his fingers through the dark man's hair.

There was a pregnant silence, so dark and oppressive everyone in the room took short, panting breaths. Itachi ran his fingers through his lover's hair and pressed the man's face into his abdomen. He ignored the throbbing pain that shook his ribs and twisted his stomach and turned his head to the others in the room.

"We much gather information on Orochimaru," His sightless gaze turned back to Kisame, "All that we can."

"I'll look into his business ventures," Sasori spoke. Deidara hands shook, but his eyes flickered with determination.

"I'll see into getting some soilders, I'm sure I can pull some information from my old war comrades." zabuza spoke.

"Zabuza, You can't they'll..." Haku stopped with a look from his master. He gritted his teeth and nodded.

"I'm not going at the man directly, I want as much information as possible so that I may destroy him, I want him to understand that I am not to be messed with and that taking what is important to me is something that will get him killed.

Kisame stand up, you're going to help me meet with some old enemies, we're going to list their help in gathering information and destroying the snake, whatever the cost." Itachi leaned back when Kisame rose to his feet. The tension has slipped from his lover's body and he could bet the man was slipping into his old mindset.

"As head of the Uchiha household I approve of any use of force that must be pressed upon the people to gather all information that is necessary to taking back what belongs to me and this household." Itachi's voice was steady.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

><p>They did what they needed to do everyone. Haku and Deidara still did regular chores but even they had side plans. Itachi and Kisame had disappeared off the face of the earth the two men going to stay with old enemies and friends to see how much help they would receive when it came to destroying Orchimaru.<p>

Deidara snuck out one day and came back, dazed and confused. Sasori said very little to his disappearance and even less to the augmentations on the hands and allowed him to perfectly mold items together. The red-head had been very stand-offish to the idea when the blond had brought it up. He hoped that when he would have to knock some heads the blond wouldn't be with him, but Deidara had other ideas.

"I might be your slave, but I'd like to see you order me around right now. See if you get to fuck me later." That had been enough to stop Sasori's protest. Not because of the sex, but because Dei rarely cussed and that showed his determination and for some reason that hellishly turned him on.

"Whatever Dei." Had been his response. He'd let it go for now, but he was going to tear his blond lover's ass up later. And he did, several times, eight to be exact.

Haku has become versed in poisons and with a little help from Zabuza he was able to become his master's shield. The large man took him places and when given the chance, mostly when people groped at him, he used his new skills; swiftly immobilizing a man and making sure no one else came near him. Zabuza was proud, this made Haku deadly and that turned him on. Hell the pressure points sure as hell let them keep going well past 8 rounds.

But then Itachi returned. Eyes closed, thinner, but the power his exuded pressed upon the chests of comrades. When he removed his jacket their was an tatoo of three semicolons on his arm. An expensive augmentation. Military grade.

"Whatever it takes," Was all the raven said. Kisame had a lopsided grin on his face, it looked slightly crazed.

* * *

><p>So yeah, it's been like forever, you all have to thank <strong>AkioKuro<strong> for the reviews that were posted that motivated me into finishing this chapter. Now I have to brainstorm the next.

**I'm sorry for the long wait and the fact that the chapter isn't long. I've been doing college stuff and trying to get money for school so I've used all extra time to gathering ideas for new stories and ideas for pairings. I want to expand my horizons. Thank you for reading!**

As you can see the story line is starting to take a little turn from the original, this one might be longer we'll see. Also the next chapter might explain what happened with Itachi and Kisame!

**Any ideas for the next chapter message me or put it in a review. Or the chapter after that. I live to please. :)**


	6. PLEASE READ!

**SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!**

I had to let everyone know, who's reading **Morning Sun** that the story has been pushed back on my to do list.

It will be updated, but as you can already see it's gonna be a long time (I'm going to try and post either chapter 4 or 5 soon.)

The initial idea for **Morning Sun** doesn't hold much appeal to me anymore so I've decided not to make it too long, I'm going to change some wording in the chapters and write the rest of the story and post it as soon as possible.

For everyone reading **All the Pain: Edited**.

Also has been backlogged. I've reached an unusual writers block with this story (which is weird considering it's just a redo of the original story.)

Ima try and get some more chapters up, but this one will take longer than **Morning Sun**.

I would really like some idea's for some new fanfictions! I also want to try some new pairings.

I'm working a new story, I'm thinking of doing a fantasy. I might do a poll, don't know if anyone will look at it. I'm going to have Poll up by Wednesday and I'm going to pull down after I get successful results.

POLL IS UP NOW!


End file.
